Hanabi
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Heero et Duo qui passent leur temps à se prendre la tête, et Heero qui fais des erreurs en missions, ça donne quoi... ? Reviews please.


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Hanabi

Genre : Yaoi, gros OOC de tous les persos quasiment, désolée, romantisme, 14 Juillet… je sais pas trop où je vais encore donc peut-être autre chose aussi.

Couple : 01+02+01

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Pas a moi, tout simplement, désolée, j'ai pas d'inspiration pour les disclaimers ces derniers temps.

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

- - - changement de point de vue

Hanabi

Ce soir là, Heero rentrait de mission, il était tard, presque 3h… pourtant, Duo ne dormait pas, il savait très bien que le pilote 01 rentrait ce soir et il voulait l'attendre. Mais lorsque le japonais entra dans leur chambre, Duo fit semblant de dormir et même si Heero le savait, il ne dît rien… Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il alla prendre une douche et Duo s'endormit, rassuré de le savoir rentré en un seul morceau.

- - -

Heero passait le gant de toilette sur ses blessures, le sang se mêlant à l'eau, teintant le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain. Il laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son dos, détendant ses muscles, et là, seulement à ce moment précis, il pût enfin se dire ''c'est fini, je suis rentré''.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit la pression retomber et la fatigue en prendre la place. Il termina sa douche, se sécha, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Duo s'était endormi, il le savait à sa respiration calme et régulière. Se couchant, le pilote du Wing s'endormit vite à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était seul dans leur chambre, comme d'habitude. Il alla pour prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte, il vit Heero, à moitié habillé, portant seulement son jean, étalé sur le carrelage, inconscient. Se précipitant vers lui, il essaya désespérément de le réveiller, en vain. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et quelques minutes plus tard, Heero repris connaissance.

« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Je t'ai trouvé vautré sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, sans réaction.

- Désolé, j'ai du te faire peur. »

Heero sortit du lit pour finir de s'habiller, mais il se leva trop vite et à peine fut-il passé près de Duo que celui-ci dût le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule encore.

« - T'es pas en état. Reste couché !

- Non, c'est bon, je me suis juste levé trop vite…

- Bien sûr ! Et dans la salle de bain aussi tu t'es levé trop vite ?!

- Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ? Je t'ai rien demandé ok ?!

- …Laisse tomber, démerde-toi tout seul ! »

Et Duo quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Heero termina de s'habiller et tapa son rapport. Duo n'avait fait aucune remarque à propos des blessures sur son torse, venant de lui c'était étrange. Mais le pilote du Wing avait autre chose à faire que de se soucier d'une attitude inhabituelle, surtout si elle venait de ce baka natté d'américain !

- - -

Duo dans la cuisine, prenait son petit déjeuner avec Quatre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble, le Shinigami était silencieux durant le repas. Ce n'était pas normal. Et surtout, autre chose : l'empathe ne ressentait pas les émotions de Duo, ou plutôt, il ne les déchiffrait pas. Le jeune Arabe percevait un mélange étrange émanant de son ami, un mélange d'inquiétude, de colère, et d'amour, indéchiffrable ! Que c'était-il donc passé ?! Il ne pouvait lui poser la question franchement, il avait le sentiment que Duo se serait braqué et renfermé sur lui-même comme une huître.

Heero entra dans la cuisine a ce moment là. Duo plongea directement le nez dans son bol et Quatre prit la parole.

« - Bonjour Heero ! Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

- Ca a été.

- Pff…

- T'as un problème Duo ?

- Oui.

- Lequel je te prie ?

- Toi ! Toi qui mens a Quatre ! »

Quatre ne comprenait pas très bien l'animosité entre ses deux collègues ni comment un simple ''bonjour'' en était arrivé là en quelques secondes. Trowa les avait rejoins sans que personne n'ait pourtant remarqué sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il prit la parole.

« - C'est fini oui ?!

- Quoi ?

- Bonjour Trowa !

- Salut Tro-man !

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous prendre la tête comme ça ?

- C'est rien, juste Duo qui me cherche.

- Quoi ?! Moi je te cherche ?!

- Oui !

- Tout ce que je fais c'est m'inquiéter pour toi !

- Y a vraiment pas de raisons !

- Ah ouais ! »

Sur ces mots, Duo se leva et arrachant tous les boutons de la chemise blanche du pilote du Wing, découvrît les blessures de son torse aux yeux des deux autres pilotes. Le japonais ferma les yeux un instant, exaspéré, avant de quitter la pièce sur cette pique lancée à Duo : « T'es vraiment un gamin ! »

- - -

Trowa monta les escaliers, entrant sans frapper dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, il le trouva entrain de finir de boutonner une nouvelle chemise.

« - Heero ?

- Hum.

- Pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ?

- Tu le défends ?

- Il ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi…

- Tu parles ! Il cherche juste à m'emmerder un peu plus.

- C'est faux, tu le sais bien, même si il passe son temps à te chercher, son inquiétude est sincère.

- …

- Il t'aime Heero.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas semblant, tu l'aime tout autant, je te connais bien.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ?

- Rien de grave. Te prends pas la tête pour ça.

- Heero… »

Poussant un soupir, Heero dût se résigner à tout raconter au pilote du Heavyarms.

« - Je me suis fait chopper comme un bleu, voilà !

- Raconte…

- Quand je me suis infiltré dans la base, j'ai très vite atteint la base informatique principale, j'ai installé mon virus dans le serveur et j'ai récupéré mes affaires. J'allais repartir quand j'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait quelque chose : mon flingue.

- Toi tu as oublié ton gun sur un bureau ?! oO

- Oui. Bref. Comme un imbécile j'ai fais demi tour et un des soldats avait repris connaissance. Le temps de me battre contre lui et de le remettre K.O., le virus avait contaminé plus de 50 du système informatique et les alarmes s'étaient déclanchées. Impossible à partir de ça de me sortir de la base.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'avais que quelques heures de retard quand tu es rentré, tu t'en es sorti assez vite au final…

- Non, j'ai juste eut un coup de bol incroyable. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une pièce sombre, et à la lumière des néons, ils ont décidé de me faire parler par n'importe quels moyens. Cigarette, fouet, couteau… à un moment, ils ont décidé d'utiliser du sérum de vérité, mais pour me l'injecter, ils ont dû me détacher, et vu ce qu'ils m'avaient déjà fait subir, ils m'ont cru quasiment inconscient et ne se sont pas méfiés. Je les ais mis H.S. et je me suis enfuit. Point final.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Ce ne sont que de petites écorchures, je n'ai rien.

- Parle à Duo s'il te plaît, il est vraiment inquiet.

- Hum. On verra. »

Trowa laissa son ami seul et alla rassurer le jeune Arabe. Duo était parti et ne rentra pas de la journée, ni de la soirée.

- - -

A 4h du matin, Heero fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Il se dit que ce n'était sans doute que Duo qui rentrait, mais il le trouva étrangement bruyant.

A peine la porte de leur chambre passée, Duo trébucha et s'étala sur la moquette.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Roh ça va, toi t'as besoin de personne alors fous la paix aux gens !

- Mais t'es bourré ?

- Nan !

- C'est ça… à d'autres ! »

Heero se leva, attrapa l'américain par le bras et l'entraîna à la salle de bain. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide à fond, il colla Duo tout habillé sous l'eau glacée de la douche.

« - Mais ça va pas ?!

- Tais-toi ! Tu parleras quand tu auras assez décuité pour savoir ce que tu dis…

- Je ne suis pas saoul Heero. J'avais juste envie de me lâcher un peu, parce que je ne te supporte plus… »

Il avait prononcé ces mots si calmement, en regardant le sol de la douche, restant sous l'eau glaciale, sans résister, sans se défaire de l'étreinte de la main si serrée de Heero sur son bras qui pourtant lui faisait mal.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne supporte plus de te voir me rejeter comme ça, et pire encore, je ne me supporte plus non plus, parce que malgré ton attitude exécrable envers moi, je t'aime toujours, je n'arrive pas a te détester. J'avais besoin d'oublier, même si c'était juste pour une soirée, d'oublier un peu à quel point je peux aimer un être aussi inhumain que toi. »

Duo ayant terminé, releva la tête et vît le pilote du Wing le visage baissé vers le sol. Il lâcha son bras. Et Duo à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, lui prit le menton relevant son visage vers lui, il le vît pleurer pour la première fois.

« - Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je suis désolé… »

Heero tomba a genoux, pleurant toujours, Duo sortit de la douche, complètement trempé et le prit dans ses bras.

« - C'est rien, ça va…

- …

- Viens on va se coucher… »

L'entraînant jusqu'à son lit, Heero l'arrêta. Il voulait lui expliquer…

« - Je… je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas inquiéter mon entourage, alors je fais en sorte qu'il en sache le moins possible et comme ça il n'a pas de soucis a se faire…

- Tu sais, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie. Tes amis se feront toujours du souci pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, alors autant leur parler de tes problèmes pour qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas des choses encore pire que ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de bien grave, je me suis juste fais avoir comme un bleu, et ils ont voulu me faire parler. Ils… »

Heero s'interrompit, il était devenu livide… Duo vît ses yeux se révulser et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule a nouveau.

« - Heero ! Heeroooo !!! »

Le Japonais était trempé de sueur pourtant il avait froid, Duo lui enleva son t-shirt et découvrit un bleu gigantesque sur l'abdomen de l'asiatique. ''Hémorragie interne, merde !''

Bran le bas de combat, il hurla de tout ses poumons pour réveiller Quatre Trowa et Wufei, qui débarquèrent paniqués dans leur chambre.

- - -

Heero se réveilla dans une chambre aux murs et au plafond blancs, une main chaude serrant la sienne. Il se sentait si faible, il eut un mal incroyable a tourner la tête pour voir qui était resté a son chevet.

Forcément… Duo. L'américain s'était endormi sans lâcher sa main et avec l'inquiétude d'un amoureux peinte sur le visage.

« - Duo…

- …

- Duo…

- Hum… Oh ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?! Comment tu te sens ?! Tu…

- Hey du calme !

- Pardon.

- Ca va, je vais bien, même si je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé et que j'ai la tête comme une pastèque.

- Oui, c'est les anesthésiants… Tu t'es effondré au beau milieu d'une phrase, hémorragie interne. Et après tu oses me dire que tu vas bien, et qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait…

- Bah ils ont dut taper un peu plus fort que ce que je pensais sans doutes. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Ca va, tant que t'évites à l'avenir, je pardonnerai cette fois ci…

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose tout a l'heure.

- Quoi donc ?

- Approche-toi, je veux te le dire à l'oreille…

- Hein ? »

Septique devant une telle attitude venant du japonais, Duo obéît tout de même et fut bien surpris de se retrouver avec les lèvres de son ami collées aux siennes.

« - Je t'aime aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Comment ça 'vraiment' ?

- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non… Quand… Quand les soldats de Oz m'ont choppé, je me suis dit qu'ils allaient m'en faire baver et sans doutes me tuer ensuite… mais le seul regret que j'avais en pensant ça, c'était de ne pas te l'avoir dit, de ne pas avoir osé.

- Lorsque tu sortiras de l'hôpital, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part…

- J'irai où tu voudras du moment que c'est avec toi. »

- - -

« - Heero ! Ton sac est terminé au moins ?!

- Hum…

- C'est quoi ce 'hum' ?! Je t'interdit de prendre ton laptop avec toi !!!

- Mais et si on reçoit un ordre de mission et que…

- Nan !!! Pas moyen ! C'est moi ou cette saloperie !

- Je te signale que c'est cette 'saloperie' qui nous envoie les infos grâce auxquelles on peut s'en sortir et survivre à nos missions.

- Et je te signale aussi que c'est à cause de cette saloperie que tu rentres en morceaux les ¾ du temps, que c'est elle qui nous envoie à l'abattoir ! Pas question qu'elle vienne ! »

Et Duo marqua un point considérable, le laptop resta à la planque.

Ils prirent leurs sacs, dirent au revoir aux autres, et partirent. Ils ne s'en allaient que pour le week-end, mais cela leur ferait tout de même une pause non négligeable, et un moment rien que tout les deux surtout !

- - -

Arrivés à destination, il était déjà presque 23h et un attroupement s'était formé sur la jetée, en face du port de pêche. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ville de bord de mer, et Heero ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le natté le guida vers un mur assez haut, au pied duquel venaient se briser les vagues de l'océan. C'était durant un mois d'été très chaud, et la nuit était déjà tombée. Bientôt, une explosion retentit. Heero en mode Perfect Soldier saisit son arme prêt à faire face à toute éventualité, mais Duo l'arrêta.

« - Calme-toi, ça fait partie du jeu… Regarde… »

D'autres explosions se firent entendre, et des gerbes de couleur se formèrent sous les étoiles, affadissant même la lumière de la lune.

Des lumières éblouissantes, des couleurs flamboyantes et du bruit à vous crever les tympans. Heero ne connaissait pas, mais la foule attroupée au bord de l'eau criait de joie à chaque nouvelle explosion, les enfants riaient, plus rien n'existait à part la magnificence du spectacle. Et surtout, à ce moment précis, plus personne ne pensait à la guerre…

Duo passa son bras autour des épaules de Heero qui était à présent fasciné par les lumières. Ils ressentaient l'échos de chaque tir résonner dans leurs poitrines tellement le bruit était fort, et leurs yeux étaient légèrement aveuglés par ces lumières soudaines et éphémères.

Durant le final, Duo se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et lui dit des mots qu'il entendit à peine mais qui restèrent à jamais gravés en lui : « C'est ce qui se passe dans mon cœur. »

OWARI !!!

Bon je sais, ça fait un bon moment que je n'écris plus de fics sans Lemon, et malgré que j'ai passé ma soirée à regarder des Yaoi du genre de ''Boku no sexual harassement'' bah j'en ai pas écris. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même, même si c'est pas grand chose, moi je l'aime bien, je sais qu'elle n'est pas assez développée, mais j'étais pas inspirée et je me suis quand même forcée à écrire, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et on verra pour les prochaines

Kisu minna !

Reveiws please !

Sano.


End file.
